custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Turahk
-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:31, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, yo! Hey, I love that user page of yours. Think we can be friends? --TakaNordas 16:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) How Many Bios How many BIONICLEs do you have? --TakaNordas 15:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) MoC Contest Invitation Your invited to show off your stuff! KopakaMata97 MoC Contest --Kopakamata97 18:03, 19 June 2009 (UTC) notice spread the word about the contest BFTMOL Fan, I see... You appear to like BFTMOL. But are you a big enough fan to joing the BFTMOL Fan Club? To join, just contact me . We do have a Poll running, it is annonymous. Also, come to our wiki, www.battleforthemaskoflife.wikia.com. We will see you there! Until then, have a fun time building MoC's!!! Your invitation was from: want a signature? would you like a signature? I can whip one up for you! Here are some of mine! your signature I made you a signature to start you off. To activate it, you click the weird "bracket" things. They are the ones that are curved-ish. Type in TUH inside them...you want two on each side...like bookends. if you want to change the colors/text, go to Template:TUH. those are the brackets I am talking about. hi! good morning. take a look at the BFTMOL Fan Club. Be sure to check out the Battle for the Mask of Life Wiki! It is coool! Besides, on your user page you spelled anyone "enyone". Ok. Just thought you should know. YO! Joined the BFTMOL Community yet? Click the "won't shut up" to apply! or the "about the fan club" to access the BFTMOL Fan Club! TakaNordas is very upset you haven't joined his club yet...might as well....be sure to message him...ok bye Re:TakaNordas So...he is calm again. But, he put up an awesome new poll for the BFTMOL Fan Club! It is great! See it! TREN CROM!!!1!!!!11!!! I AM TREM CROM!11!!!!!11!!!!!!!! NEWBIEST OF NOOBS!1!!!!1!11!1!!!!!!!! ~Turahk~ LAWLS hey! remember TakaNordas asking you for advise? well, I made something for you as a gift! Turahk's Advise. This will make it soooooo much easier! hi! hey, havent seen ya awhile! i agree with taka there on the hair..--Crazy-Jaller88 22:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) YO! hear you like my you tube videos. --7mr7random7 16:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) re:turahk thanks! well, everybody thinks you should get a crew cut! --7mr7random7 23:41, 10 August 2009 (UTC) yeah...makes u look like greg (doawk) and clone troopers or jango or boba. --7mr7random7 23:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) awsom --7mr7random7 23:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) tully --7mr7random7 23:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) kopakamata97 don't you think kopakamata97 would look cool in one? he'd be a hit, that boy! --Kopakamata97 01:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) TakaNordas he hacked me! he...he posted with my name!--Kopakamata97 01:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) What the Karzani!!!!!! that's wierd................................... ~Turahk~ Atention please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might be joining youtube!!!! i will say more once i join. ~Turahk~ clean want me to clean your talk page? it will turn out great! --Kopakamata97 18:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) hey can you call me please? haven't talked awhile! --Kopakamata97 18:20, 13 August 2009 (UTC) now can you call now? --Kopakamata97 18:23, 13 August 2009 (UTC) "Tableton" remember i said i wanted to email the story i made up called tableton? well, here is a list of the characters! if you want an image of any of them, go head and I'll message you one! * Rocky Balboa-A man who lives in Tableton and is very protective of where he lives (From: Rocky II) * Apollo Creed-A man who owns "Apollo's Junk Store", and is the champion boxer in the town(From: Rocky III) * Tommy Gunn-A man who owns a general store (From: Rocky V) * Joey Underlip-A criminal man who is seemingly unstopable (From: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * Captain Neyo-The only Lava Squad Member in the Tableton Army (From: Star Wars Episode III) * Colonel Dovechenko-The leader of the Tableton Army (From: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * George Washington Duke-A man who writes the newspaper and works for the army (From: Rocky V) * Mutt Jones-A boy who is 15 and his hair is priceless to him (From: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * Indy Jones-A boy who is 13 and joins the army (From: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * Kevin Jones-A boy who is 16 and is very mean (From: Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * Marion Jones-The mom of Indy, Mutt, and Kevin, and wife of Indiana (From: Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) * Indiana Jones-The dad of Indy, Mutt, and Kevin, and husband of Marion (From: Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark) * Darth Maul-Mutt's school bully (From: Star Wars Episode I) * Ahsoka Tano-Mutt's friend from school (From: Star Wars The Clone Wars) * AD-56-A tri-droid who is Mutt's friend (From: Star Wars Episode III) * C-3PO-A protocol droid that is Mutt's friend (From: Star Wars Episode III) * Ian Makienswot-The leader of the Lava Squad (From: Star Wars Episode III) * 2-1B-A droid who is a doctor (From: Star Wars Episode III) * Ludmilla Drago-A woman that is friends to Ivan Drago (From: Rocky IV) * Nathan-A Lava Squad agent (From: Star Wars Episode II) * Tony Gazzo-A newscaster (From; Rocky II) * Brent Musberger-A newscaster (From: Rocky II) * Yarna D'al Gargan-Owner of Le` Cresse` (From: Star Wars VI) * Rocky Balboa-(boxing edition) A man who is brothers with the other Rocky (From: Rocky Balboa) * Ivan Drago-A man who fights (From: Rocky IV) * Thunderlips-A sensitive wrestler (From; Rock III) kopakamata97 i am the alternate kopakamata97! --IceLordT7 22:34, 16 August 2009 (UTC) awsome!!!!!!! you are the awsomest member ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~0kharut0~~ random can you call me back? just say altros repeadly if you have to leave a message. --Kopakamata97 23:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) i'm back I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!